Netflix and stress out
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have been dating for a month and decide to hang out and watch a movie. Adrien feels a bit nervous being so close to Mari because…well, he's going through a real transition in his life. (Trans Adrien fan fiction)


(Translations at the end)

Marinette snuggled closer to Adrien as he set down the remote to his tv. It took nearly half an hour to pick a movie from the famous red website, and that was mostly because Marinette only wanted to cuddle and didn't care what was playing. Adrien on the other had was a bit nervous about which movie he should pick. He worried about what mood it would set or if it was too loud or too boring or any other kind of annoying. He was also worried about the inevitable cuddling and lack of space that would happen. They've only been dating for a month, and they've known each other's true identities for just a week longer than that. It was definitely different, but Marinette made him happier than anything so he wasn't going to throw away his chance to be with her.

"Mm, did you finally pick one?" Marinette asked as he settled back and fit his arm around her shoulders.

"Yup," he replied.

"What did you choose?"

"A movie," he said and smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're awful," she said.

"You can be a real _pain_ yourself."

"Oh my god that was worse than your cat puns," she groaned and watched the screen for the title of the movie.

"Aw don't be upset, I _knead_ your affection," he teased. She glared up at him, trying her best not to smile as she shook her head.

"You're a dork," she murmured and reached for a blanket on his couch.

They occupied the lounge which Adrien barely went in to. He still had no idea how many different rooms his house had. He would have to ask for a map from someone sometime. The title appeared on the screen while Marinette spread out the blanket evenly over them and read the text.

"Aw, fox and the hound is such a cute movie," she smiled and snuggles closer. Adrien felt like he was about to have a heart attack when he felt her arms wrap around his waist and pull herself closer to him. He only hoped she wouldn't touch too much, or else he would have some explaining to do.

"You're so warm," she said and buried her face in to his chest. That only made him feel more nervous. Although he didn't have a large chest in the first place, his binder only his so much.

"A-am I? I didn't notice," he stuttered.

Surely she could feel his heart racing. She hummed and snuggled closer, squeezing his body affectionately as her hands came dangerously close to running over the hem of his binder. It was easier to hide the reality that he was trans when she was merely holding his hands. Although he's been on T every since he hit puberty he was still a bit young to receive any surgeries. Until then his dad had gotten him the highest quality binders and men's clothing to make him feel comfortable. If there was one thing his father knew to do it was supplying him with essentials. Even essentials he didn't know he needed such as a swimming binder and slimming boxers that made his butt and thighs look more masculine.

"I love this movie," she murmured sounding tired as she shifted her head to view the screen better.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I don't watch a lot of American movies, but this one is really cute…but also sad-ish. I think. I haven't seen it in a while," she rambled. Adrien chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss against the top of her head.

"Tu as mignonne," he said and played with her hair. He twirled her pigtails as she giggled and reached up to take her hair down.

"Tu es bête, mon petite chaton," she sighed and placed a kiss on his collar bone.

He ran his hands through her now loose hair and looked down at her. She was blissfully focused on the movie playing in front of them and scratched at her nose before casually resting her hand on his chest and she shifted her body closer. Adrien found the feeling of her hand on his chest odd. It didn't feel like she was cupping his breast, but it was so weird knowing her hand was basically on his flattened boob. He couldn't wait until he could get rid of them, but for the time being binders were okay. Hopefully she didn't notice it. Could someone feel a binder over a shirt? That question perplex him. As he tried to figure it out he heard Marinette giggle and looked down to meet her eyes.

"Are you confused?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You look confused," she informed him. Apparently he had expressed his confusion with a puzzling facial expression and she had caught him.

"Oh, uh I was just thinking about something," he replied.

"What were you thinking of?" She questioned curiously and turned all her attention on him.

"N-nothing…just stuff," he lied.

"Really? Just stuff?" She poked his cheek.

"Yeah. Nothing important," he muttered and turned back to the tv.

"I still wanna know," she pressed.

"Guy stuff," he said. Well he wasn't lying. Binders were mostly for guys.

"Mm, what did I get too close? Are you turned on?" She teased. Adrien turned bright red.

"N-no! That's not it at all." His body tensed as he felt her lips against his neck.

"Chaton méchant, I'm not ready for that just yet," she murmured against his neck before kissing it again.

"Y-you're actions would say otherwise," he stuttered as she continued to kiss his neck sweetly.

"Can I not show some affection to my favorite kitty? You haven't kissed me all day," she pointed out and sat back to properly look at him. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he processed her words.

"Really?" He usually had a problem of kissing her too much. He was probably too nervous today because of this.

"You didn't even kiss me this morning," she confirmed. Adrien leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, lingering for a few moments before pulling away.

"Désolé, ma princesse," he whispered before kissing her again.

She made a noise of approval as he gently moved his lips with hers. His hands made their way around her waist as she tired her arms around his neck. Adrien purred and gingerly sucked at her bottom lip. He blamed the testosterone for his ridiculous libido. It was weird how much he liked it despite never having sex. He was too scared to do it with anyone because know one knew about him. At fist it was easy to control around Marinette, but once their relationship started to grow he was finding it harder and harder to.

When they first started dating Marinette didn't know what to expect from him. At first he was kinda nervous and shy and could barely even hold her hand, but as they progressed it was hard to keep his lips away from hers. Not that she was complaining, but any free time they had no matter where they were he would find a way to get his lips on her in some way. Whether it was lips, cheek, neck, or the back of her hand if he was feeling like a gentleman. She really didn't mind it. Only when they got caught and/or in trouble.

She let him pull on her lip with his teeth before coming back with tongue. Even if she wanted to say no it was impossible to resist him. She had no idea how talented he was at kissing, but he had no shame in showing it off to her. His lips kneaded and caressed hers in a way that made her knees weak, and his tongue was just the right mixture of submissive and dominate that she felt he was teasing her. He always knew where to put his hands to make the kiss so much better, and his breath never smelled bad. The only problem she could think of is when he would get a little too excited and end up kissing all over her face and leaving a snail trail of spit across her cheeks. Of course when he did that it was more endearing rather than obnoxious.

This time he was more controlled and stayed on her lips. His hands had shifted her closer, but not too close. As much as his hormones were screaming for him to pull her even closer he wouldn't. Instead he nipped at her lip and ducked down to kiss and suck at her neck. Marinette sighed happily and moved her arms around his body for more of an embrace. She leaned her head so he could reach more of her neck and ran her hands down his back.

"Mmm…bon Chaton," she sighed and fiddled with them hem of his shirt. Adrien wasn't paying attention as her hands slipped under the fabric and sprawled over his skin. He was too focused on kissing his way back to her lips when she ventured further under his shirt. It didn't take long for her fingers to find a thicker, smoother fabric in her path as she hit the hem of his binder. She furrowed her brows and pulled back to run her hands over the strange garment. Adrien turned red as he felt her hands over his shoulder blades and the thick straps of his binder. He quickly jerked back and wiped the spit away from his mouth.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and avoided her eyes.

"Adrien, are you wearing a sports bra?" She asked as she giggled a little. His face turned redder.

"Uh…n-no," he lied and tugged his shirt back down over his back.

"Really? What is that? What does it do?" She asked as she reached forward and pulled the collar of his shirt out of the way to exposed what looked like a tan tank top.

"I-it's nothing! Don't worry about it," he said and pulled away from her. Marinette's smile faded as she noticed this discomfort and sincerity in his voice.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Her voice filled with concern as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine," he murmured. Marinette glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Adrien Agreste, stop lying to me," she demanded in an assertive voice. He looked at her with wide eyes and instantly felt compelled to oblige. She took his silence as resistance.

"Tell me what's wrong right now," she ordered.

"I-I'm trans," he blurted, a worried expression plastered on his face as if he was bracing himself for a nasty backlash. Marinette blinked at him and replaced her glare with a frown.

"Is that it?" She asked. Adrien could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he nodded.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be sorry, there's nothing wrong with being trans," she assured him. Confusion flickered across his face.

"So…you're not upset or weirded out?" He asked.

"Why would I be upset or weirded out?"

"I-I dunno…because it's kinda weird I guess," he mumbled.

"It's totally normal, Adrien. A lot of people feel the same way you feel," she told him. He shook his head.

"No it's not that. It's just…you like guys and I feel kinda like I tricked you," he admitted.

"I do like guys. You're a guy," she replied simply.

"Yeah, but I'm not like a real-"

"I swear to god, Adrien if you go off telling me you're not a real boy I'm gonna nickname you Pinocchio," she sassed. Adrien couldn't help but laugh.

"Dammit, Mari this is serious," he chortled. She took his face in her hands and turned his head to look at her. Her smile was radiant and filled with adoration as she pulled him down to kiss him.

"I like you, Adrien Agreste. You matter to me, not what's between your legs," she reassured him. He smiled back at her and pulled some of her fringe out of her face.

"Thanks, Mari…you really make me happy," he told her and pressed his forehead against hers. She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm happy that I make you happy," she said cheerfully.

"I'm happy you're happy that you make me happy," he replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy that I'm-" she was interrupted by Adrien kissing her and giggled when he pulled back.

"Tu es drôle, ma princesse."

"Tu es bête, mon chaton."

Translations:

Tu as mignonne = you're cute

Tu es bête, mon petite chaton = you're silly, my little kitty

Chaton méchant = naughty kitty

Désolé, ma princesse = sorry, princess

bon Chaton = good kitty

Tu es drôle, ma princesse = you're funny, princess

Tu es bête, mon chaton = you're silly, kitty


End file.
